


The Nanny and the Cook

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a bit of fun in the Dowling's kitchen.





	The Nanny and the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get inspired to write something that's part of another story but doesn't really fit into the narrative? That's what's going on with this. We'll call it a "deleted scene" from the Come on, Angel story. You can enjoy it all by itself without having to read the other story.

Rachel rolled over in her sleep and reached out a hand for her husband. She blinked a few times and sighed a bit when she woke up to find his side of the bed empty. Of course he wasn't in bed. He didn't really need to sleep. It was best to put up appearances, though. She got out of bed with a groan and slipped her robe on over her thin, cotton nightgown as she made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't at all surprised to find Ezra sitting at the table sipping cocoa and going through a recipe book. She walked up behind his chair and slid her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin on top of his head. 

"You really should be in bed, darling." She said softly. Ezra reached up and patted one of her arms. 

"Except I don't really sleep, you know that." He replied. She sighed heavily and glared at the clock on the stove. 

"My love, it's nearly three in the morning and we have to make them think we're actually human, remember?" She said with a chuckle. 

"Alright, alright." Ezra sighed as he closed the book and finished his cocoa. Rachel moved and leaned back against the table between two of the chairs as she watched him. The moonlight was coming through one of the windows. She had her hair down and was smiling at him and she just looked absolutely stunning. Ezra got to his feet and then moved to stand right in front of her, his hands going to her hips. 

"What are you doing, love?" Rachel asked with a slight laugh. She let out a little squeak as he picked her up and set her down on the table. 

"I am appreciating the beauty of the woman I married." Ezra said with a smile. He gently nudged her legs apart to stand between them. Rachel didn't protest and her hands went up to his shoulders. 

"Someone could walk in on us." She said as she looked into his eyes. This was a side of him she hadn't ever seen before. 

"I'm very well aware of that." Ezra replied before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. He moved back and looked her in the eyes again. There was something different this time. He ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a heated kiss. 

Rachel didn't fight it. She'd been wanting exactly that for as long as she could remember. The feel of his lips against hers, of his tongue in her mouth. His body as close to hers as possible. She held his shirt tight in her grasp and moaned softly into the kiss. Oh how she really did want him. 

Ezra's hands moved from her hips, down her thighs and to the edge of her robe and her nightgown. He started to slowly push them up her legs as he kept kissing her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned into the kiss again. When her nightgown was almost completely up, she broke the kiss, panting a little as she looked him in the eye. 

"Zira.....are you sure?" She needed to know that this wasn't just part of some game. That this was them, being together intimately for the first time. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole existence." He smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She deepened the kiss as he worked to get his pants undone. They'd completely forgotten that they were in a kitchen in a house that had more than just a few other people in it. 

Once Ezra's pants were down around his ankles, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. They continued to kiss as he slowly started to push into her. Rachel broke the kiss and gasped, her grip on his shoulders tightening a bit. Ezra stopped mid motion and put a hand on her cheek. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, worry written all over his face. Rachel kissed the palm of his hand before shaking her head. 

"It's just....it's been quite a while and you have an excellent imagination." She grinned. It'd been a few centuries since the last time she'd been intimate with someone like that. "Please, don't stop." She leaned in to start kissing and sucking on his neck. Ezra took that as his cue and held onto her hips as he pushed all the way in. She tried to stifle a moan against his neck. 

Rachel's position on the table made it very difficult for her to move her hips along with his but she tried anyway. She kept her face buried against his neck, or his shoulder, because she wasn't able to keep herself from moaning. Her whole body was tingling. 

Ezra started to thrust faster, his fingers digging into Rachel's skin. He was sure she'd have bruises if she were human. He tilted his head a bit to give her better access to his neck as he kept moving inside her. It was better than he could have imagined. 

"Oh....my......Lord....." Ezra moaned. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Rachel could read his body language. She could tell when he was close. A hand to the back of the head and she pulled him into a passionate kiss as he released inside her. The kiss stifled his cries of pleasure and she moaned as well. The feeling was wonderful. Ezra managed a few more thrusts before he stopped. 

"That.....oh wow...." Ezra smiled and kissed her once more. "That was....." He panted a bit and looked at her face. "Did....did you....um...." He wasn't sure how to put it without sounding absolutely crass. Rachel bit her lip and looked down a bit before she shook her head. She'd been so close but wasn't quite there. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Ezra smiled before he pulled out of her and kissed her again. 

He slid his hand from her hip, down to her knee and back up the inside of her thigh. He smiled as she gasped when he slid two fingers into her at once. He kept his eyes on her face, moving his fingers in and out slowly. 

"Oh....oh fuck....." She moaned as she gripped his shoulder hard. On the wake of everything else it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his fingers inside of her. And then something absolutely unexpected happened. She was about to say something when he removed his fingers, but they were soon replaced with his tongue. 

"Oh for Satan's sake...." She tried to moan softly as she lay back on the table. Her knees were hooked over Ezra's shoulders and her hand was on the back of his head as he continued to work his tongue inside her. She reached a hand up behind her head and grabbed the edge of the table. Rachel was biting her lip hard to keep as quiet as possible. Ezra moaned softly as he buried his tongue deep inside her and that was all it took. She bit her lip so hard that it bled as her whole body shook. Her back arched up off the table and she gripped his hair. After a few moments, the wave of pleasure finally subsided and she went limp against the table, panting heavily. 

"That's much better." Ezra said as he got to his feet and slowly kissed his way up to her lips. He slid his arms under her and helped her up to a sitting position as they continued to kiss. Rachel could taste herself mixed with him on his tongue and it made her tingle all over. She held onto him as if she might fly apart if either of them let go. 

"Zira...." She managed after a few more moments. 

"Yes, Crowley?" Ezra said, making sure that she knew he wasn't talking to her persona, but to her. 

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" She asked with a slight laugh. 

"Because I think we would have never left a single bed ever if we'd done it before now." He kissed her cheek softly. "And now we have jobs that require us to not stay in bed so...." 

"So you wanted me distracted in order to not ravage you every night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Exactly." Ezra nodded with a little laugh of his own. "But, I am going to remind you that we share a bed in a very large house." He kissed her softly on the lips. "And neither of us really needs much in the way of sleep. 

"That is very, very true." Rachel nodded with a smirk. "We should go to that bed now. Right now. And see what else we can come up with." She hopped down from the table and straightened her nightgown and robe before heading to the bedroom. 

"I'm right behind you, love." Ezra smiled as he followed her. Neither of them noticed the butler standing just outside the kitchen doorway having witnessed the entire thing.


End file.
